


the light of a thousand suns

by izukillme



Series: Ice-Make: Stars [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Second Person, Prose Poem, Sad with a Happy Ending, hopeless, i always write dark stuff for jelray week LMAO, this is rly fucking dark and talks about not being able to pull urself out of depression so uh.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: you find him in the darkness, and you lose him to the light.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Ice-Make: Stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234763
Kudos: 8





	the light of a thousand suns

**Author's Note:**

> why do i always write the darkest stuff for jelray week? *sigh*

you find him in the darkness. 

you are both lost, feeling around blindly in the black nightmare that is your world.

you learn his face, his hands, his legs by touch and touch only, too mired in the quicksand of night to lift your head and  _ see. _

you whisper secrets and lies and dreams and truths to each other, and you fall further and further into the pit, arms wrapped tightly around him,

you are deadweight to a boy that once had wings.

and you fall, and you fall, and you fall, entangled like a vine in a tree. 

you fall, even when you hit the ground.

he does not. he stops, and looks up - and then there is light. it hurts your eyes but you press against it, desperately craving sight. you think he has black hair and dark eyes. you can’t be sure but you think you  _ see -  _

and then he is gone, a steady beat against empty air carrying him away from you. 

you are falling again. all that is left is a ghost of a hand in yours and once-sweet memories that grow stale like the aftertaste of sugar. all that is left is a shadow of an image, well-worn in your mind like an old and loved photograph, fading everyday until you can barely see an imprint.

for the first time in eras, you need  _ light.  _

you have never needed it, content to fall. oh, there were days that you  _ wanted  _ it, but you never hungered for it like you do now. you barely remember how it used to be, the glow of a thousand suns illuminating your home, alone as you are in a prison of your own making. but it echoes in your heart, in a place whose key you have long thrown away.

that is when you hit the ground again. but this time it is your turn to look up, to see what he saw.

a face, and a hand, reach out towards you with a smile and a wordless promise. 

the light floods your vision and burns your eyes. they water, but you don’t look away - you  _ can’t.  _

it is his face, you realise suddenly, the fading image now clear as day like it had never been forgotten

everything comes into high definition at once, and you wake into a new world lit by the light of those thousand suns. 

the light of a thousand suns, all contained in the smile on his face. 


End file.
